


[ART] Gwaine and Pest

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Gentle, I experimented with a new style for this and it looks prETTY GREAT if I do say so myself, Inspired by fic, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Art inspired by Smuffly'sA Trick of the Light, of Gwaine and his new Will o' the Wisp friend (whom he has fondly named Pest).
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	[ART] Gwaine and Pest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smuffly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuffly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Trick of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463526) by [Smuffly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuffly/pseuds/Smuffly). 



> Listen. Someone writes a fic in which Gwaine accidentally adopts (or gets accidentally adopted _by?)_ a Will o' the Wisp and you expect me to NOT find that absolutely adorable?
> 
> I was in the mood to draw Gwaine, and then I remembered that fic and his little friend, and suddenly I have this work all done 😆 
> 
> So, Smuffly, thank you for the wonderful fic and the inspiration! I hope you like this! 🥰
> 
> (Also I know that the fic doesn't mention anything about the wisps having faces, but I gave Pest a smile because why not lmao)
> 
> ~
> 
> Clip Studio Paint  
> Huion Q11K 


End file.
